


My King

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns from battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request on my tumblr

“Oh for the love of Odin, would you stop! You are making me nervous!” Loki groaned, throwing his head back and letting out a exasperated sigh.  
Turning sharply I shot a glare at the God who was lazily lounging on the couch; dressed in his armour but without shoes, he was more relaxed than I had ever seen him. With his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed; merely waiting for the maids to bring him more wine.  
“Ohh love, that’s not a pretty face.” Loki threw back nonchalantly.  
Peeling one eye open to take a peek at me before fully sitting up and reaching over to snatch a piece of fruit from the platter at the end of lounge.  
He was so calm for someone who knew that there was a raging war in Nidavellir with other creatures; not just those of the dwarfish race but elves, giants and demons. The multitude of varying creatures had gathered together after the alignments broke and so war still raged on. I was usually involved in these fights, earning my title and status through such endeavours but this time, Odin and his advisors had decided that I refrain from intervening. Afraid to ‘damage the womb of the future queen’ that reasoning seemed to be lacking substance as myself and my womb have been through countless battles and prevailed. Even after Thor, Warriors Three and myself had trekked to Odin and his advisors to beg for my involvement, it was declined with a booming no and I was forbidden from leaving the palace in fear that I would run off.  
And so now, I’m stuck in this damned palace, unwillingly in constant company; if not of the guards then it was some hand maiden, advisor or wedding planner, it was frustrating to no end.  
Additionally there was the increasing stress of worrying about my reckless husband to be. Too quick with his tongue and consumed by pride, he would constantly get himself into troubles of which I was always the one to get him out. I had hardly gotten any sleep for the past week and a half, worry stricken and ridden with a horrible feeling in my gut that rendered me nauseous as soon as I woke up and before I drifted off to sleep.  
Loki has been my most recent companion; easy to be around, always joking and up for a laugh. His acquired magic was also intriguingly helpful. Most of the handmaidens had been cautious of Loki, often making up excuses to avoid his presence but there were few who took the chance and it was those few who sat around with us drinking wine and laughing. It was a good distraction from my constant worrying.  
“Fig?” Loki excitedly offered, gesturing to the platter.  
Sighing at his offer, the God completely oblivious to the world and those around him. He ate, and drank and slept; the life of a Prince.  
“What are you doing here anyway?” My tone was blunt, although not what i had intended. Loki knew my patience was short but he continued to test me.  
“I have come to help plan the great extravaganza that is your wedding day” he answered, biting into the fruit “a great day for all the nine realms and I, your kind hearted and intelligent brother in law, am here for moral support” he smiled, teeth and all.  
With an eyebrow raised I stared at the God, although he gave nothing away. “Is that the real reason? because you hate the wedding as much as i do”  
Loki nodded, the smile now gone. “Well yes, but that does not mean I can’t sit here and watch over you while you idly fret over my brother’s return. Besides you’re jokes are good” 

Knowing that was not the truth and no matter how good of a liar he was, he could not fool me, I had known him for to long. He just sat there eating, staring back at me, not allowing anything to pass. He continued to stare, even when he grabbed the platter to offer it to me again. Declining again, i returned to pacing.  
“You are going to age yourself, calm down” Loki warned me again.  
The nerve of him!  
All my emotions surged forward and words tumbled out in a great rush of anger and fear. “Loki! I cannot calm down, I am not used to sitting in a palace while a battle goes on. I am not used to wearing a dress and eating figs and planning weddings. I am not a wife. I am a warrior, I am not meant to be stuck here. I am meant to be on the battle field, fighting and slapping your damned brother for anything stupid he does and when he returns, Odin help me, I am most defiantly going to kill him for leaving me here”

“Well. If that’s the case then I can return back” Thor’s voice echoed throughout the room.  
Spinning around so fast, the world went black for a moment, there he stood. The might Thor. Wearing battle armour with Mjölnir in hand, and thankfully not as bruised and bloodied as I thought he would be. Mjölnir dropped to the floor with a heavy clink, and i ran at him. Throwing myself into his arms, forcing all my weight against him in a battle of who missed each other more. My arms around his neck and legs around his waist, i curled into him. He was my safety.  
His arms immediately wrapped around me, gripping onto my skin so tightly i thought i would be left bruised. He still smelt like the battlefield. Dirt, sweat, fire, and metal. Something so close, something I knew.His arms faltered for a quick second, his exhaustion becoming known but he held me up, squeezing me tighter.  
“Im going to kill you” I teased, kissing along his jaw. The stubbled tickled my lips but i wanted nothing more than to just hold him. I ducked my head into his neck, just wanting to be able to tell him how much i missed him.  
“You can kill me. I do not wish to be without you for that long again” His voice muffled by my own hair. He kissed lightly along my neck, making his way back to my face. “I almost went insane not having you by my side” the feel of his breath on my collarbone sent my whole body into goosebumps.  
“If you do not kiss me soon, I might just go insane” I quipped, sliding my hand onto his jaw to pull his face up to mine.  
Thor hummed but stared for a moment. I hated it when he stared at me, always leaving me with red cheeks and a racing heart. He laughed quietly at my quickly reddening skin, ducked his head to press his lips against mine but only for a moment.  
“Welcome home brother” Loki cleared his throat from behind us. “I can see that you will have a glorious welcome home party”  
Oh dear Odin, must someone always ruin our moment.  
# # # # 

“My love, why did you fret so much while I was gone. Do you not trust my skills?” Thor teased, pulling me closer to him. The sheets around us were a tangled mess, strewn with clothes and shoes. There was more material in this bed than anything else. My heavy and tired limbs made it hard for me to move.  
“Its not that I did not trust you, i just felt uneasy” I replied, completely serious even though his question was lighthearted. My fingers traced along his collarbone, dotted with small purple bruises and kisses.  
Thor lifted himself up on one arm, looking down on me. His hair had been taken out of it’s ties, his lips a swollen red and more purple bruises visible just under his jaw.  
Would we get into trouble for those? yes. Was it a major concern of ours? No.  
“My queen, you have no need to feel uneasy. I will always return to you” Thor leaned down to give me a kiss but I playfully pushed away.  
Rolling in the sheets, i sat up, rising to my knees so now i was looking down on him. The sheets were barley draped across his abdomen, dipping down just under his hipbones. His muscles were most defiantly defined after years of training but it will never cease to amaze me the beauty of this man.  
I pulled the sheets up over my own body, leaving him now bare and exposed.  
“I am not your queen yet, Odinson. We first must be married and then I am yours” I teased, smiling devilishly at him.  
He knew i enjoyed looking at him and yet i enjoyed looking at him more when he had his hands on my thighs and his mouth..  
Thor’s laugh pulled me out of my head and into reality.  
“You are not mine yet?” He grinned, grabbing onto my hips. “Well what you were saying a couple of hours ago may disagree” He held onto my waist, staring up at me with his big blue eyes and smile that meant trouble.  
Raising an eyebrow at him, I intrigued him further, deciding to play his little game “Ohh and what was that?”  
Thor flung himself back on the sheets, laughing and mocking my voice. “Ohh Thor, I am yours. No one else’s. Yes Thor” He thrashed around, imitating me in a way that was hilarious. He stopped and looked at me with a smile that could melt a thousand hearts.  
“That was the worst impression I have ever seen” i lied. He knew my exact words and movements. It warmed my whole body to think that he paid that much attention to me that he knew what i was like even in my most intimate moments.  
Thor lunged at me, pulling me down until i was laying flat on top of him. His iron grip allowed no movement, keeping me against his warm chest. He simply stared at me and I stared back. This was the warrior I had fallen in love with, cheeky and light hearted. He reached up to stroke my hair, tucking it behind my ear and leaving a kiss on the tip of my nose.  
“I love you so much” he whispered, just loud enough for me to barely hear it. Reaching his hand out to brush my hair behind my ear. His hand stopped my cheek, rubbing my skin tenderly as if i could break. “So much”  
My quick actions caught him off guard, hands on either side of his face and he was trapped in a kiss. He kissed back, more passion and power in his kisses than any time I’ve ever seen him swing Mjölnir. He was not one to shy away from showing his love, especially when it came to the physical task. He held onto the back of my head, fingers scraping along my scalp, sending shivers down my spine. I pushed on his chest to take a breather, both of us breathing heavily.  
“I love you too, Oh Odinson” I pressed a kiss to his lips. Thor hummed against my lips, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and not letting go until i kissed him back. “My king”


End file.
